


Princess

by ughhyeslarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Childhood Abuse, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dom!Harry, Face Sitting, Fluff, Grinding, Jealous!Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mommy Issues, Pain Kink, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Louis, boxer!harry, cock slapping possibly, crossdressing!louis, extreme sadness, face riding, handjobs, insecure!louis, larry - Freeform, mentions of past rape, poor!louis, potential self harm, public sex most likely, rich!Harry, sex with music, spit play possibly, strictly catholic parents, stripper!Louis, super fluffy at times, tearjerker definitely, thigh fucking, violent!Harry, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhyeslarry/pseuds/ughhyeslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boxer!Harry and stripper!Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize in advance if updates are ever late or slow. I'm a very busy girl and tend to get carried away in things often. I will do my best to always update on time! 
> 
> Also, I will only be updating every Saturday or Sunday since I have a very busy school week!
> 
> -@ughhyeslarry

I hope you enjoy this chapter (that I'm uploading early btw). If you have any criticisms I want to hear it, so don't be afraid to leave a comment either.

 

“You have one more private show for tonight, Lou. I’m sorry buddy, I know that you want to head home.” Paul said to his best dancer, Louis as he watched him sit in front of his station mirror and remove the makeup that he had to wear for his routine today. He could tell that Louis was tired by the bags under his eyes, and how weak he seemed to be. He had worked a double shift almost everyday this week which meant he arrived at work at eight and didn’t go home until two or three in the morning. It was a hard life that Louis lived, but he always claimed to love his job, and no one ever wanted to question him on that because it would potentially start a fight that no one wanted to be in or witness. 

If you were to ask Louis William Tomlinson what he did for a living he would simply answer you by saying two words, “I dance” but if you really knew who Louis was you’d know that that was the mild way of putting it. Since he was 16, and kicked out of the house by his strict Catholic parents for being gay, he had been dancing at 17 Black, the most high class and prestigious strip club in all of London. Even though he was young he quickly climbed to the top, which is why he is known now as the best dancer in London, the pretty boy that everybody will drive miles to see for just an hour. Nobody was really sure how he managed his job, but they didn’t say anything to him. He came in with a smile on his face, danced his life away and on most nights he stayed late to please the higher paying customers who wanted a little more, and a little alone time with him. Just by looking at Louis you could tell that his job took a huge toll on him. He snapped often, but that was to be expected considering that on multiple occasions the boy had his bum groped, slapped and pinched, he had his crotch brushed up against, groped and slapped as well and he constantly was listening to the most vulgar things being yelled at him drunkenly across the bar or whispered in his ear as he worked his class A ass on some creepy, drunk guys ass. Yeah, Louis had a very hard life but if he didn’t complain about it then no one was going to say anything. If he was supposedly happy than everyone else around him was happy as well.  
“No, it’s really fine Paulie, don’t worry about it. You know I’m always happy to earn the club and myself some extra money. No matter what hour of the day.” Louis said with a tired smile, trying to hide the sadness behind his eyes. He started to apply his eyeliner and mascara again because that was the only makeup that he had managed to remove before Paul had approached him. “Just please tell him to wait a few more minutes, I want to spruce up my lipstick and add more oil. I gotta look the best for the best, they deserve it, especially with all the money they cough just for me to sit on their lap for 30 minutes to an hour.” He added in right before it appeared that Paul was going to leave.

Paul nodded and patted Louis’ shoulder gently before he handed him a bottle of cold apple juice. Louis’ favorite drink as only Paul knew. Paul was much like Louis’ father since he hadn’t really had one in two and a half years. The nice man had picked him up off the curb in the pouring rain one night, and had brought him home. He fed him, bought him clothes, and gave him a job. Yes, it was illegal for him to be working at such a place at his young age, but no one had known and it gave him some extra money to help him get himself back onto his feet. On top of all that Paul had always been there to hold Louis when he was feeling like everything was falling down around him, and he always had advice for the boy no matter what the topic was. It was what every child had in a dad, and although it wasn’t Louis’ biological father, it was the closet he was ever going to get, and he loved it. 

“Thank you Paulie, I was just about to ask.” Louis said truthfully as he cracked the cap off the top and took a nice, long swig letting it quench is dried out mouth and throat. It felt so refreshing and tasted so good slipping down his throat that he purposely slowed down his drinking so he could savor not only the taste, but also the feeling. “Now please hand over the strawberries dipped in chocolate that you always bring me after my weekend shifts. I have to be full and ready for my client, don’t I?” He asked with a smile, something that people wondered how Louis still managed to do after all he had been through and was still going through even two and a half years later. 

Paul chuckled at how well Louis knew him before he handed him the small tupperware container with the chocolate dipped strawberries carefully placed inside. “You eat up and drink up, and I will go tell your new client that you will be in within 15 minutes.” He said with a smile before he ruffled his son’s hair playfully. He referred to Louis as his son just because he knew that Louis referred to him as dad to everybody else he talked to. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth before you go in, and maybe spray some more perfume. You smell like smoke, beer and sweat.” He said in the nicest way possible before he turned and walked down the hall to where the client was patiently sat, waiting for the pretty boy to come in and dance for him. When he reached the door marked as private room-Louis, he walked in and smiled at the man. “Sorry for the wait sir, your dancer just has to freshen up and then he will be right in.” Paul said as he looked around the room that was dim lit and painted with red walls that matched the dark hardwood floors. The room was decorated by Louis himself and made to set the sexy scene that everyone wanted when they came in. Complete with the expensive, leather bound chair in the center of the room, the stereo system that played soft, sensual music and a hideaway bed for those clients that Louis just couldn’t have enough of which, although very rare, did happen occasionally and make those clients very happy. 

The man sat in the chair in the center of the room nodded his head as he slowly ran his fingers through his long hair curly hair, his rings catching on the dim light of the room as he did so. “That’s fine, I’m willing to wait as long as I need. It’s been a long day and I need some release.” He said with a low, husky voice, looking Paul up and down before chuckling groggily. “When you first walked in I thought you were my dancer, and I got a bit nervous because you are not at all what my friend described this Louis lad as.” He said with a cheeky side smile, not trying to insult Paul although it might have seemed like it. 

Paul nodded and chuckled softly before he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat. Although he was the owner of the club, and a usually very take charge type of man, he was still really nervous most of the times he had to converse with the clients that came in for private dances with Louis because they were, most of the time very dominating and very attractive men who knew what they wanted and would do anything to get it. “I’m sorry for the little confusion sir, I can guarantee you that I’m not your dancer and never will be. I leave that job to Louis, he’s the best we have.” Paul said, clearing his throat again. He always tried to seem friendly and in control when talking to the men that came in for Louis because they needed to know that if anything happened to Louis, no matter how intimidated by them he was, he would still not hesitate to beat the living shit out of them, and teach them a lesson for what have done. 

After Paul snapped back out of his inner monologue with himself because of the loud sound of the man’s loud laughs filling the room, he shot him his signature grin that kept his customers around for one more drink and then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him before walking down the long hallway back towards where Louis was probably still trying to perfect himself in his mirror, probably not even close to ready yet. He took awhile to get ready, and the clients got impatient sometimes, but when Louis walked in looking as perfect as everyone always imagines, the impatience fades away and they become needy men, hanging onto every word that falls past Louis’ beautiful lips.

Sure enough, when Paul arrived at the end of the hall Louis was still leaning over his makeup counter, trying to make his eyes looking perfect. He had this thing about his eyeliner wings being perfect and his mascara being just the right thickness so that his sky blue eyes always popped through all the black, no matter what. “Are you almost ready Louis, this one has had a long day and needs some release.” Paul said as he watched Louis in amazement. The boy was beautiful as is, without makeup, but when he put on his makeup his face somehow became more beautiful. He had this sort of happy glow on him, and Paul had always assumed that it was because the makeup covered up the bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin due to lack of sunlight and probably sleep as well.

“Do I look like I’m almost ready, Paulie?” Louis asked in his usual soft, sweet, innocent voice as he looked away from the mirror and put the cap back on his liquid eyeliner, setting it down. “Because I just finished my eyes and I still need to apply my lipstick again, oil up my body and change into clean clothes.” He added in, a bit of sass coming through in every word he said as he stood up and walked to the small bathroom area, starting to brush his teeth. There was nothing worse than a drop dead sexy stripper giving you the dance of your life with bad breath. “Go ask the young man who needs me so badly what he wants me to wear. He’s my last client before I go home and I’m feeling good so I want him to decide for me.” Louis managed to say through a mouthful of foamed up toothpaste. 

Paul nodded and sighed. He wasn’t a big fan of running errands and doing things that Louis asked. Sure, he loved the little guy like a son, but Louis tended to let his dancing fame get to his head sometimes and when that happened he had a tendency to treat everyone like they were below him, including Paul who was his boss and not the other way around. But, like previously stated, Paul loved Louis so he did anything he asked of him, regardless of how he felt. “That’s so weird for me to do Lou, but I guess since I love you.” He said with a playful roll of his eyes before walking back to the room where the handsome man with the curly hair was waiting for release with the help of Louis’ sinful hips. 

When he reached the door he politely knocked just in case the man was starting early. When he got the okay, he walked in and smiled. “Yeah, it’s me again but I come with another message from Louis.” He said with a soft chuckle. He was quickly adjusting to this man, and being in his presence and he was pretty sure it was because he was so intimidating but so welcoming at the same time. It was nice, comforting. Paul could tell that the man was eager to know the message, so he smiled gently before reciting it for him. “He would like to give you the chance to choose what he wears for you.” He said, biting his lip as he waited for a reply. To his surprise the man didn’t even have to think about it at all before he was replying.

“I would love if he wore the cute little cheerleading uniform that he wore for his stage show the other day.” He said quickly with a wide smile, licking over his slightly chapped lips. “And if for some reason he can’t wear that I would like the one he wore last Friday. The one with the tight black spandex shorts and the pink crop top that says princess across it. Damn, he looked so good in that.” He said with a pleasurable grunt as he looked up to meet Paul’s eyes which were wide with surprise. He probably hadn’t expected for him to be a frequent club visitor, or to remember so much so easily, but he did. 

Paul stayed quiet as the man spoke, and with nothing but another nod he turned and walked out of the room and back to Louis once again. This time he had picked up the pace and was working with more urgency, not wanting to lose a hefty tip for taking too long. He was finishing off applying his blood red lipstick when Paul approached him with a smile. “What did he say he wanted me to wear, anything specific because I’m almost ready to get dressed.” Louis said as he closed his lipstick and looked up at Paul with a lipsticked smile.

“He said he wanted the cheerleading uniform or your casual one from last Friday night.” Paul told Louis with a soft chuckle. “This man really knows what he wants, when you get in there tell me if you recognize him. By the way he was talking I think he might be a frequent visitor.” He said to Louis before he walked away and left Louis alone to strip down, oil up and get changed for the young man waiting for him down the hall.

When Louis was sure that Paul was gone, and he could change without fear of being caught, he stripped off his dirty clothes from earlier and walked to the rack with all of his costumes hung up, always dry cleaned immediately after his show and put right here the next show. He looked through them all before finding the cheerleading uniform and smiling. This man had excellent taste in costumes. This was probably Louis’ favorite costume, he just thought he looked so good in it and it made him feel so pretty. He grabbed it off the rack and before he slipped it on, he pulled on the white thong he always wore underneath the short red pleated skirt. Although he used to hate the thongs, he loved them now. It took him awhile to situate his cock in the tiny amount of fabric he had to told it in, but once it was perfectly stuffed in there he felt amazing, and all the men loved it because the thongs made his bum look delicious. Once the underwear was one he slipped the pleated skirt on and zipped up the side, smiling as he admired how well it matched with the diamond stud belly button piercing he had gotten just last week. He shook his head to bring himself back to reality before he slipped the white, crop top sweater with the letters HC and stitched into the front. Paul had thought it would be cute if he related it back to the high school that Louis attended before his left went downhill, so the H and C stood for Hall Cross although this wasn’t what the cheerleader uniforms looked like there at all. 

Once he was all ready and looked perfect to his standards and nobody else’s, he slipped on the white Nike’s that matched the uniform and then walked down the hall where Paul was waiting in front of the door where he assumed his client was waiting. “Good luck babe, he seems like he’ll be a rollercoaster.” Paul said to him with a smile before he opened the door and allowed Louis to walk in. The tension during this time could often be compared to releasing Daniel into the Lion’s den, but Louis loved it. It got his blood flowing and the adrenaline made him to his job that much better. 

Once he heard the door close behind him and the lights that were dim, raise up the tiniest bit, Louis could see the man sitting in the chair and he immediately got chills down his spine. “Hello there baby, I heard you asked for a cheerleader?” He asked in his high pitched sexy voice that always had the boys drooling over him. “Well, I’ve arrived, and I’m all yours for as long as you can handle me without absolutely losing your mind.” He added in with a low chuckle before he walked over to the man in the chair, adding a little pep into his step so his skirt flew up a bit with every step he took towards him. It was so hot, how eager the man looked. Like he could stand up and ravish Louis against the door. 

When he reached the chair in the middle of the room, he smirked slightly and threw one of his legs over the boy’s lap. sitting back on his thighs. “What can I call you babes? I need to know who I’m cheering for.” He said softly into his ear as he ran his fingers back through his own hair, arching his back slightly so his chest was pushed up towards the man’s face. He had been doing this long enough to know exactly what every man wanted, and that was hard to master because every man wanted something different from Louis. 

“I asked you a question big boy, are you gonna answer me or do I have to squeeze it out of you?” Louis asked when the man hadn’t answered almost two minutes later. “Because I know exactly where to squeeze to get an answer out of any man.” He breathed out hotly, groping the man’s growing bulge in his sweats. 

The man licked his lips and let out a guttural moan as he met eyes with Louis. “My name’s Harry, Harry Styles baby.” He finally managed to breathe out. It took him a lot longer to adjust to having such a gorgeous boy sitting on his lap, rubbing up on him in all the right ways. “But you baby, you can call me daddy.” He said with a low, husky voice into Louis’ ear, causing goosebumps to shoot up all over his body.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boxer!Harry and stripper!Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize in advance if updates are ever late or slow. I'm a very busy girl and tend to get carried away in things often. I will do my best to always update on time!
> 
> Also, I will only be updating every Saturday or Sunday since I have a very busy school week!
> 
> -@ughhyeslarry

I'm uploading early with a word grand total of 3,472! 

I hope you enjoy this chapter! The ending was hard for me to write, so I hope you like it.

-@ughhyeslarry

 

Louis gasped and stopped moving his hips when he heard what the man that he knew now as Harry had said. It wasn’t that he was angry or offended, oh no it was the exact opposite of that. Excitement surged through his body like never before and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. “D-did you just say t-to call you d-daddy?” He stuttered out when he finally managed to maintain his ability to speak again. He knew it was stupid of him to ask Harry this question, especially after he had obviously just said that yes, he did want to be called daddy by him, but what else did you expect from him? In all the years that he had been doing this job never had somebody ever told him to refer to him as daddy. He loved it, and he loved the chills it was giving him, but he hated how it was making him feel for this man who looked slightly beat up, like he had just been in a fight or something. This feeling was a new one for him, so he knew it wasn’t just arousal. There was something more, but he didn’t do relationships because it was too hard to do with his occupation. Even though he had never had these feelings before, he knew it was best to just ignore them and get on with the lap dance like the man had asked for. 

“Yeah baby, that is exactly what I just said. Is there something I can call you?” Harry asked with a slight smirk as he went to put his hands on Louis’ hips, only to get them slapped away suddenly. “No touching!” Louis snapped before he sighed deeply and took Harry’s hands, placing them behind the man’s own head. “Keep them there so you refrain from touching.” He said sternly as he took a deep breath in and out, calming himself down. It was a completely normal thing to be touched for everyone else in the world, but for Louis it was terrifying. He hated how it felt to be touched, even it was just a gentle, affectionate touch, simply because he had to deal with be spanked and groped all day. To have to deal with it after hours was the worst feeling, so he never allowed it, ever. No matter how hot the guy was, or how big, mouthwatering and pleasurable his hands looked. 

Now it was Harry’s turn to let out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry, you should have told me that.” He said, coming off as a lot more polite than Louis had expected. “Can I know what I can call you now?” He asked in a gentle voice that made Louis’ heart skip the littlest bit. No one had ever talked to him in that tone except his best friend Niall and Paul. It was always a rude, dominating tone that made him cringe and flinch away from whoever was speaking to him. “Babe, are you gonna answer me? If you don’t want to tell me your name just say so, or I can call you a nickname.” Harry spoke, snapping Louis from his thoughts. Louis felt so bad because this was probably the worst lap dance he had ever given in his entire life and the man just wanted some release. He took one last deep breath to push all his worries away before he put on a smile and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, biting his lip. “You can call me whatever you want daddy, but my name is Louis and my naughty girl name is princess.” He breathed out against his neck as he tugged on Harry’s curls roughly. He could touch you, but you couldn’t touch him, those were the rules for everyone, no matter what. 

Harry chewed down on his bottom lip and smiled happily. He was glad that Louis was back in his element. Not only because he was finally going to be giving him the lap dance that he paid for, but also because he really like to see this boy happy and smiling. It seemed like he didn’t do it often and that just wasn’t right. Everyone should smile as much as they can to prevent frown lines later on in life. But Harry could completely understand why the boy refrained from frowning and didn’t do it often. Doing the job that Louis did could definitely take a toll on someone and he was honestly surprised that the boy had been doing this for as long as his friend who got him this private room told him he had. But that wasn’t important right now. He needed to be focusing on the boy sitting on his lap, that was the most important thing at the moment. 

Louis noticed that Harry, or daddy as he liked to be called wasn’t exactly paying attention to him, and he didn’t like that very much at all. He liked to have all the attention on him when he was giving dances, not just because he was a bit of an attention whore but because it was respectful. He was giving you all his attention, so he definitely deserved the same thing. To gain back Harry’s attention Louis tugged roughly on Harry’s curls once again and moved his hips slowly over his already bulging cock. “Daddy, princess wants your attention, and if you don’t give it to him he’s gonna stop.” He purred hotly in his ear as he kept his fingers tangled in Harry’s hair, doing that so he could make sure he could keep control. Yes, Louis was a bottom but he was a power bottom who almost always maintained control. You could never tell that just by looking at Louis though, and that was most likely because he was forced into becoming a power bottom because he couldn’t find a single guy out there who was willing to be in a committed relationship while also dominating him in the bedroom. He knew it was because of what he did for a living, but he didn’t mind it. If he couldn’t find someone who wanted him then he would stay independent. 

Harry snapped from his thoughts as he felt the sharp tug and heard the small voice in his ear. “Sorry princess, you have all my attention.” He breathed out as he kept his hands off Louis’ body and watched how his hips rotated in perfect circles around his aching and bulging cock in his loose sweats. You could easily tell how hard he was by the fact the he wasn’t wear boxers, he was wearing loose sweats and you could still see his cock fighting to be let free and touched. “You move for me so well princess, fuck.” He breathed out after a few moments of silence had passed and the pleasure started building up more and became too much for him to keep in. It was actually really pathetic, he had never been such a mess over some stripper moving on his body, but in his mind he knew that Louis probably wasn’t just another stripper. The electricity and tension that was felt immediately after he walked in definitely gave that away. But again, he didn’t need to be focused on that right now, he needed to be giving Louis all his attention like he had said he would. “God, fuck princess, you’ll have me coming untouched if you keep moving your hips the way you are.” He breathed out after another few seconds of silence where all you could hear was Harry’s almost silent moans, Louis’ quiet little pants and the tiny squeak of the chair when Louis moved a certain way. 

Louis had to admit that the way Harry was talking to him was getting him excited and he liked it, he liked it a lot. He almost wanted to tell Harry that it was okay if he touched him, but at the same time he didn’t want to scare him off or make him think that this was something more than it was. Because it wasn’t, it wasn’t at all. He just hadn’t given a man this hot a lap dance in quite awhile and on top of that he was saying all the right things and on top of that he was driving him absolutely insane without even doing anything. “I hope I can make you all sticky daddy, if I do it’s only my responsibility to clean you up, isn’t it?” He breathed out, gasping as the word left his mouth because damn, he had meant to say it, but he had just crossed the lap dance line and he wasn’t sure how Harry would react. To add a little bit onto his words he loosened his grip on Harry’s curls to signify that he was giving up a little of his control to him and letting him take it. These were two new things for Louis in one 30 minute time period and wow, what was this man doing to him? 

Harry blinked his eyes slowly and licked his lips as he listened to the words that fell from Louis’ lips in a sweet, innocent tone of voice which very much contrasted with the words that he was actually saying. He almost couldn’t believe, but it was definitely happening and it was definitely real. “My god, y-yeah I guess that it will only be polite if you do that.” He stuttered out softly, beyond freaking out internally. Although he was a strong, confident, sexy and domineering young man he still managed to get all flustered when a cute boy was sat on his lap, basically telling him that he was going to suck him off when he was done with his lap dance. What man wouldn’t get a little flustered when that was said to him? The answer is not a single man in case you were curious. “Just don’t go back on your word young lady, I don’t like liars.” He added in with a more confident tone, making sure to keep his hands off Louis no matter how badly he wanted to touch him in the moment. 

Louis let out a breathy laugh and turned a bright shade of pink as he started to move his hips a little faster, biting on his already pretty plump bottom lip. “I never go back on my word daddy, especially not for a such a beautiful man.” He said as he slowly ran his hands up his sides, lifting his tiny cheerleading uniform up with the movements before raising his hands above his head, letting them rest on the top of his head as he moved his hips even faster. He was in a world of an unbelievable pleasure, so he was 100% sure that Harry was feeling just as good as him. He could honestly admit that he was having more fun giving this lap dance than he had ever had with anybody else, and to prove his point to Harry since the man couldn’t read his mind he reached out and gripped the bag of the chair, arching his back slightly, moving his hips back and forth, basically humping his cock like a horny pre pubescent teenage boy. “Daddy, I want you to touch me, need your hands on me.” He whimpered out softly, more needy than ever. He was so needy for this man, and he wanted him in more ways than one and he knew that was crazy because he had just met him, but he couldn’t deny that there was something between them. “Please daddy, just touch me all over. I’m allowing you, I’m letting you touch me, so fucking do it.” He added in, eager and wanting. He couldn’t hide it anymore, he needed Harry’s hands and he wanted them everywhere.

Harry heard Louis’ words and at first he didn’t really react because he wasn’t sure if he had heard Louis right, but once the words repeated and he was sure that he was hearing him right he took his hands away from the back of his head and placed them on Louis’ hips, earning a loud, content and a happy sigh from his lips that he hadn’t exactly expected to hear after just touching his hips rather gently. He must have really wanted to be touched. “More.” Louis breathed out as his hips continued to move, but a little slower now because this lap dance meant more than either of them cared to admit to each other at the present moment in time. “Daddy, I said give me more! Now give me more.” Louis said, his voice starting out loud but then quickly lowering down to a soft purr. He had already passed the stripper and stranger line and he was staggering behind the something more line so he really needed to calm down so he didn’t piss Harry off and end this great night. 

Harry laughed softly, and bit his bottom lip before licking across it to moisten it up. “Whatever my princess wants, my princess gets, but if she gets too needy daddy will stop.” He said sternly as he dragged his large hands dressed up in many rings up Louis’ slim but healthy figure, admiring his smooth skin underneath his hands, while at the same time almost making to sure to let his hands linger on certain spots. “Is this how you wanted to be touched princess, is this good enough for you or do you need more?” He asked as he leaned forward to whisper the words in his ear and make sure that his hot breath lingered on his neck even after he pulled away. 

“Yes daddy, yes that’s what I wanted!” Louis said, letting his voice raise by almost an entire octave as pleasure surged through his body and by the way Harry looked it was surging through him too. “Oh god, I feel so good daddy, so fucking good!” He whimpered out as he reached down and lifted the tight red little pleated skirt he was wearing to show Harry his leaking cock. “Daddy, I accidentally came.” He giggled out, automatically turning into a tiny little baby girl after he came. 

“I know that you might have already came princess, but daddy still needs to cum. He’s already so close though, so close to coming just for you.” Harry said as he moved his hands back down to Louis’ hips, gripping them tightly before starting to guide his hips forward and back over his angry, red cock. Although Louis was extremely sensitive and he could barely handle all the pleasure he was feeling, he allowed Harry to use his body until he came which was minutes after he started taking control of Louis which was something new for the younger boy, something new that he most certainly liked. 

After almost ten minutes of no words being exchanged, Louis slowly climbed off of Harry’s now damp lap and cleared his throat as he straightened out his outfit and ran his fingers through his hair to fix that as well. “That was very enjoyable.” He said just as Harry opened his mouth to say basically the exact same thing. This caused them to both let out a small laugh before it fell back into a less than awkward silence as Harry fixed himself up and they both got ready to go. “Oh wait babe.” Harry said just before Louis walked out of the private room, causing him to turn around and look at him with raised eyebrows. Secretly Louis was hoping that maybe Harry would slip him his number because although he would never admit it to anyone but himself, he really liked Harry and wanted to see him again. He was nice, polite, very dominating and could pleasure him very well. What was there not to like and want more of about this guy? 

“Yes? What do you need sir?” Louis asked, returning to his professional voice. He didn’t want to let it show that he liked Harry as more than just another lap dance that earned him money, so he had to maintain the professionalism that he let slip away in the heat of the moment. “If you are going to talk to me about scheduling for another private room, you have to go talk to Paul. He controls all of that, I’m just the dancer and nothing more.” He said before Harry could open his mouth, he got asked these questions all the time so he made sure to clarify it to everybody before they could ask. “With that being said, you may now ask me what you need, if it doesn’t have anything to do with that.” He added in before nodding his head at Harry and motioning for him to proceed. 

“I just...I have to pay you, Louis.” Harry said, clearing his throat as he pulled out a wad of $1,500 (£1,005) folded in half with his business card in the middle, his personal number on there as well since he really hoped for a call or a text from the pretty boy in the next few days. Especially because of the great time they just had together. “I know there’s a little extra there, but you gave me a little extra as well so I think it’s only fair, and I don’t want any complaints either.” He said with a cheeky wink and a peck to Louis’ forehead before walking out in front of him, leaving Louis standing there with enough money for rent, groceries and the ability to take two days off without having to worry about being paid. 

Paul saw Harry leave and walked down to the room to check on Louis since he hadn’t come out yet and usually it was the dancer who left first. When he got there and he saw Louis leaning against the wall he smirked slightly and raised his eyebrow at the boy who was sporting a goofy grin and some rather large heart eyes. “What happened with you and that lad, what did he drug you with?” He asked, slightly worried because Louis really did look like he was high on something. 

Louis looked up at Paul from the floor where his eyes had fallen while watching Harry walk away, and smiled wide at him. “Oh Paul…” He breathed out as he licked his lips and let out a heavy breath. “Paul, Paul, Paul…” He said again with another wide smile spreading across his face. “What Louis, spit it out!” Paul exclaimed loudly as he shook Louis’ shoulder to try and shake him from his daze. 

Louis blinked his eyes and licked his lips slowly. “That lad is amazing.” He breathed out, still in the daze that Paul had failed to shake him from. “That lad just gave me enough money to live for a week without worry.” He said as he started to smile even wider. “That lad made me cum which you know I never do when I’m giving dances.” He continued talking, listing off things about Harry. “That lad gave me his number, Paul.” He finally said, biting his bottom lip as his eyes got shiny and started to water a little. “That lad wants to see me again, even after finding out about what I do, he wants to see me again outside of this club.” He said as he wiped at his eyes with tiny fists, his mood going from excited happy to sad happy in a blink of an eye. “That lad likes me, Paul. I can’t believe it. He likes me.” He said softly before he cleared his throat and adjusted his outfit again before walking down the hall.

As Louis got ready to go home, he had to admit that the only thing he had on his mind was the boy with the curly hair and forest green eyes. He wasn’t thinking about the groceries he had to buy, or the bills he had to pay, he was only focused on how long he should wait before finally calling him, calling this guy who liked him for him. It still hadn’t fully registered in his head, but at the same time it had registered just enough for the excitement to continuously flow through his body. 

Somebody liked him for him for once in his life, and up until now there had never been a moment in his life when he was as happy as he was right now. He knew it was too soon to be thinking about this this much, but he had a feeling that this would actually go somewhere, and he couldn’t wait to find out where.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boxer!harry and stripper!louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize in advance if updates are ever late or slow. I'm a very busy girl and tend to get carried away in things often. I will do my best to always update on time!
> 
> Also, I will only be updating every Saturday or Sunday since I have a very busy school week!
> 
> -@ughhyeslarry

So, I wrote this so much faster than I thought I would, and immediately after telling you that I was going to update as soon as humanely possible, I finished within the hour, so here you go. I hope you love it even though it took me a really long time to actually finish it.

 

            Louis didn’t get home until almost two o’clock in the morning, but he really didn’t mind it as much as he would have if it was any other night simply because of the reason he arrived home so late. The beautiful boy named Harry with the dark, forest green eyes had given him the best night of his life since he had started working at 17 Black and even two and half hours after everything happened he was still reeling with happiness, the adrenaline hadn’t even died down the tiniest bit. He felt like he was on top of the world for once instead of being the one holding the weight of it on his shoulders. But sadly he knew that he had to clear his head and get to sleep or else Paul would be upset with him tomorrow for not being focused and rested up for work. Although sometimes Louis questioned how the hell Paul expected him to be well rested when he got less than five hours of sleep every night. It was a miracle that he was still able to function after the long work week. That’s usually why Sundays were his hardest day, he was a walking mess, barely alive.

 

            Louis shook the worries of not getting enough sleep from his head, and did the best he could to push all thoughts of Harry from his mind as he walked into his bedroom and threw his gym and messenger bags onto his bed. “Unpack, shower and then dinner.” He said to himself before he pulled his hair back into a headband. It looked quite ridiculous, but that’s why he only did it when he was at home. He just hated having hair in his face when he was doing things around the house because it irritated him, sometimes to the point of wanting to grab a pair of scissors and chop it all off. If he didn’t have any self control then he probably would have done it by now.

  
              After unpacking both of his bags, Louis walked into his closet and grabbed himself an oversized tee shirt that went down to his mid thigh and said the word princess across it, as well as a pair of white lace panties which matched with anything he wore. There were actually only a few people who were actually aware of the fact that he didn’t only crossdress for work and enjoyed doing it all of the time. It was just more comfortable for him to wear panties, dresses, skirts and crop tops then it was for him to wear skinny jeans, leather jackets, suits and boxers. With that being said, yes, he did receive quite a lot of hate on the matter when he was out and about on his days off or just when he posted pictures online. But, he had been dealing with that for most of his life so he had learned how to accept it and ignore everybody who hated on him and picked on him.

  
              When he had gotten his outfit for bed picked out, he set his clothes down on the top of the toilet seat- where he usually put them, before he walked back out and dialled up the number of his favorite pizza place which was Pizza Hut because they were the only pizza place in the vicinity of where he lived that had stuff crusted and understood Louis’ order of extra, extra pepperoni. He sat down on his bed and crossed his legs before he greeted the person on the other line and gave them his usual order before he hung up and plugged his phone into its charger. “Now, I have earned myself a nice, hot shower.” He said, once again to only himself before walking into the bathroom and starting up a hot shower- something he really needed after his long day and the orgasmic encounter that he had with Harry earlier.

  
             He stepped into the shower once the steam started to rise to the top and flow over the top of the shower. It was odd to Niall that Louis liked his showers so hot, but what Niall didn’t understand was that after a long day of doing horrific tasks that would leave anybody else feeling violated and wanting to burst into tears it was completely normal to want to come home and burn off the feeling of people’s hands on your skin or scrub your skin until it was red to get rid of the disgusting words whispered into your ear, and the revolting things that people tried to do to you without permission being granted. Yeah, it was completely normal to want to do that after a long day, and no one but Louis and the other dancers at 17 Black would ever understand that because no one else besides them went through what they had to go through every damn day of their lives.

  
              When Louis finally finished with his shower, which was about 45 minutes after he climbed in- he stepped out and dried himself off slowly and thoroughly. He didn’t like the feeling of still being wet and damp after a shower, it just made him feel icky. When he was completely dry and his skin that had been a glowing red and looked raw as an undercooked steak was finally calmed down, he hung his towel up and slowly pulled his white lace panties up his smooth and recently shaved legs. Paul had always told him that the reason he was the top dancer was because he took better care of himself than any of the other dancers at the club. He shaved twice a week, always lotioned his body, paid to get his bush and bum waxed once a month, and he ate better than any of the dancers so his figure was perfect and he was always glowing no matter how he actually felt. With that being said, Louis felt like he had a standard to withhold so he always pushed himself farther than he should because he was scared that if he didn’t he would fall off the wagon and wouldn’t be at the top anymore which meant less money and an unhappy life. So, to keep himself on track he always lotioned, shaved and ate healthy even if he didn’t want or even if he was too tired.

  
              With a gentle to the bite of his bottom lip, Louis started lotioning his body slowly and carefully from the bottom of his feet, to the bottom of his neck so he would be smooth in all the places that he was usually touched or groped. When he was done with that he pulled the tee shirt that he had picked out over his head and walked out of his bathroom and into his bedroom where he sat down on his bed and slipped on some little pastel pink fuzzy socks that he wore religiously like they were house shoes. Once he was all comfortable and was ready to eat he walked out to the living room and plopped down on the couch, turning to his favorite channel- The Food Network. Once he was curled up and cuddled into the corner of his sofa, he opened the Pizza Hut delivery app and made sure his pizza hadn’t been sent out to delivery while he was in the shower. He read at the bottom of the screen that it had been sent out at 4 o’clock in the morning. He looked at the time in the corner of his phone and read that it was 4:05 which was good because it meant that he didn’t miss his delivery which really would have sucked.

  
              “I can finally relax.” Louis thought out loud to himself as he let his couch swallow him up. It was on the very rare occasion that he got to just sit down and let himself be a normal person, but on the rare occasion that he could have time like this- no matter how short, he would cherish it and never take it for granted because he never knew when it would be interrupted. As Louis laid there watching chef’s auction their lives away on Cutthroat Kitchen his eyes slowly started to shut, his mind wandering to the beautiful boy who had given him his number at the club after what was probably the best lap dance of his entire life- that includes giving and receiving. “Maybe I should text him right now.” He said, talking to himself when he was alone like he often did just to fill the silence of the house that seemed to linger around a lot. “Or maybe it’s too soon, the boy is probably fast asleep by this time, no one I know stays up this late.” He added in to his own conversation as he slowly stood up and padded down the hallway to where his bedroom was at the end of the hall. He grabbed his phone off the charger and slipped Harry’s number from the small pocket in his messenger bag before walking back and returning to his spot on the couch, looking down at the two items in his hand. He bit his lip roughly as he thought about whether he should just suck it up and do it. His entire life, Louis had lived by a routine and it was about time that he broke out that routine and did something different, something for himself. That was the argument he gave himself that finally pushed him over and got him to add Harry’s number into his phone before opening a new text to him.

            **To: Harry**  
**Hi, it’s the boy from 17 Black.**

  
              Louis knew the message was simple, and quite vague, but he was extremely nervous and had no idea what to say. He had never done this before, and on top of that he never had to initiate it so he wanted to keep it simple so he didn’t mess up and make a complete fool of himself which was something that he was pretty good at without even trying. After he had triple checked that he sent the text to the right number, and made sure that it had actually gone through- Louis put his phone down and tried to focus back on the telly which was currently playing an infomercial for product that probably didn’t work as well as they claimed it did. He had never been this nervous in his life, so the fact that the door buzzed seconds later was a very good distraction.

  
              When Louis heard the door buzz, he practically hurdled the couch and ran to the door, knowing that behind the closed door was the pizza man holding his steaming hot pizza with triple pepperonis and stuff crusted to the max. He opened the door and shot the man a smile as he grabbed the wad of bills that he earned tonight off the counter. “I’m sorry it’s such a late delivery, I had a long night at work.” He hummed politely as he unfolded $22 (£14.10) worth of cash, handing him a $10 (£6.41) bill for a tip as well because the man had been willing to deliver him this pizza at almost five o’clock in the morning. “Have a great night, and thank you so much.” He said as he grabbed the delicious smelling pizza and shut his door, returning to the couch to curl up and indulge in the yummy food that awaited him.

  
              On the other side of town Harry laid in bed, having passed out immediately after he arrived back at his penthouse apartment after his little private session at 17 Black. He had been sleeping pretty well until he heard his phone ding at around 4:30. He let out a groan and rolled over in bed, grabbing his phone from his nightstand before squinting and unlocking it quickly so he could read the message and see who the hell was texting him at this hour. After reading the message over a few times, letting his tired brain figure out who the hell it was from, his eyes widened and he was suddenly wide awake. “Louis.” He said to himself as he added the number to his contacts before typing out a reply.

              **To: Louis**  
**Well hello there, what are you doing awake? I certainly expected a text sooner rather than later, but shouldn’t you be asleep after the fun we had?**

  
After sending the text, Harry flopped back down onto his bed, snuggling his head into his pillow with his phone on vibrate on his stomach so that when a reply came he wouldn’t have to worry about missing it. Although he was more than exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to get back to sleep, he really did want to talk to Louis, and he would do it no matter how tired he may be at practice tomorrow.

  
              Louis didn’t have the opportunity to even look at his phone till about 45 minutes later when he was climbing into bed and putting it on charge because he was eating a greasy pizza, and didn’t really feel like having to clean fingerprints off his screen. Once his phone was plugged in, he laid back in bed and finally opened the message from Harry. It had his heart racing to read it, but in a good way. He had been thinking about this man nonstop since he had left the club, and now here he was continuing a normal conversation with him like he hadn’t given him a lap dance just a couple hours before. He let his fingers dance over the keyboard for a few minutes, trying to find the perfect thing to say. When he had found the right words, he hummed softly and started typing them out.

              **To: Harry**  
**I couldn’t just go to bed dirty and hungry could I? I had to get cleaned up, and eat something first.**

  
              No, Louis wasn’t very good at casual conversation, but for some reason, he felt like he didn’t need to be nervous when talking to Harry, like he knew inside that the boy didn’t care. Because of that, Louis felt like he could be himself when he was with or talking to Harry, and he didn’t need to worry about a single thing. This was nice because his entire life Louis had to pretend to be someone he wasn’t just to impress people and get by. He couldn’t be the person he truly was because he was too afraid of being judged which, if it happened, he would not be able to handle at all. But, when it came to Harry, the person that he barely knew and had just recently met earlier today, it was all different. Louis liked different, Louis craved different, especially after the same old, same old routine that he lived every damn day of his life. Yeah, most people might think that Louis had a job where something different was bound to happen everyday, but after being a stripper for almost two years of his life, it all just melded together and soon the surprises weren’t even surprises anymore.

  
              Louis’ phone vibrated in his hand a few seconds later, pulling him out of his thoughts and dragging him back to the real world. He looked down at his phone, and smiled when he saw the iMessage notification from Harry pop up on his screen. He unlocked his phone and hummed as he read the message, still not believing, even as his eyes read the message over and over again, that he was actually texting a boy. He felt like a normal boy in high school or Uni, and that felt amazing because he hadn’t ever been able to experience that since his life was pretty much cut short when he turned 16, and decided that coming out to his Catholic parents was a good idea.

              **To: Louis**  
**I guess you make a good point, but I think that I prefer you a little dirty. ;)**

             Louis had to continuously read the message to figure out a way to reply. He had only ever texted Niall, and Paul and neither of them had ever sent him a dirty text, or something that even hinted at it. If they had, it would have been kinda weird and Louis would never know how to reply. It took Louis a little while to decide if he wanted to reply with an equally flirty and dirty text, or if he wanted to keep it simple and clean, but when he did figure it out, he typed up a reply quickly and sent it off, his bottom lip caught roughly between his teeth as he waited impatiently for a reply.

              **To: Harry**  
**Oh yeah, is that so? Well I could say the same without missing a beat. Never met a man in my life who looks so good glistening with sweat as he cums. ;)**

  
              Harry slowly let his eyes open up again, having drifted off again as he waited for a reply from the cute boy who was so obviously panicking about the right thing to say back to him. He hadn’t met to weird the boy out by coming off as sexual, and he really hoped that he didn’t. He had taken quite a liking to the boy in just the one time he had met him, and didn’t want him to slip through his fingers like sand because he said the wrong thing. “Please don’t be freaked out, please don’t be freaked out, please don’t be freaked out.” Harry whispered to himself over and over again under his breath as he swiped to unlock his phone and then opened iMessage to read the most recent text from Louis.

  
              As his eyes slowly dragged over every letter, and took in every word that Louis had typed out and texted to him, his eyes got wider and wider. The boy was flirting back, and he hadn’t freaked him out. What a relief that was for him, he could finally calm down now and just be who he was without scaring him off during their first time actually talking that wasn’t kinky, and didn’t involve Louis shaking his pretty little ass in his face. It actually took Harry quite a long time to think of what to say back since he hadn’t been expecting this type of reply.

  
              **To: Louis**  
**It most definitely is so, dirty boys are my favorite boys, and thank you babe, nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You should be honored to have seen me like that.**

  
              Harry sent the message with a chuckle, hoping that Louis would be able to tell that he was only teasing, and didn’t actually think he was serious saying that he should be honored. Hre doubted that Louis would actually think that, but with that boy, you could never tell. He was so naughty, and so dirty but he could also be so sweet and innocent and naive. It all depended on where he was, if he was in the mood or maybe even if he was in his work environment which meant he had to act a certain way no matter what.

  
              After almost an hour of just laying awake, Harry hadn’t gotten a reply, and he was slightly worried now, but the message didn’t show as read so he knew that he hadn’t said something wrong. “What could have happened?” He had asked himself as he rolled over in his big, lonely bed and held his phone in his hand tightly. He didn’t want to spam the boy with messages, and increase the chance of him running off even more, but he wanted to make sure he was okay too. What to do, what to do.

  
              He decided after another ten minutes had passed that he would just go down to the club tomorrow and visit Louis to see what was wrong, and what had happened last night. He knew that it might have been a bit clingy, and weird to do, but he didn’t really give a shit. He wanted to make sure that Louis was okay, and that he didn’t do anything wrong.

  
              On other side of town, Louis laid in bed with his phone held loosely in his hand, sprawled across his bed with his eyes fluttered shut. It had only taken Harry a few minutes to reply, but within that small time period Louis had found it harder and harder to hold his heavy eyelids open, so he eventually just gave in and let them close, allowing himself to drift off to dreamland for the night. He was so behind on his sleep, he knew that in the morning when he woke up, he would be exhausted, having to fight through the day, and all over a boy.

   
              No, no, Louis couldn’t put it like that. It wasn’t all for a boy, it was all for Harry, the boy who made him feel more special than anyone else ever had in his entire life, and although he had just met the boy that evening, he could still feel something special about him that got his blood racing every time he thought about him, and even though he had already made it very clear, he couldn’t wait to see where this thing with Harry took him.

-@ughhyeslarry


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boxer!Harry and stripper!Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize in advance if updates are ever late or slow. I'm a very busy girl and tend to get carried away in things often. I will do my best to always update on time! 
> 
> Also, I will only be updating every Saturday or Sunday since I have a very busy school week!
> 
> -@ughhyeslarry

Sorry that the end of this chapter moved really fast, and is kinda bad and a mess. I really wanted to finish it today so you could all read it over the weekend, so I rushed it. Regardless of that fact though, I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry again for how long it took for me to finish and upload this chapter. Thank you for all the kudos and I love and appreciate you all for reading my story. It means the world to me! xx

 

-@ughhyeslarry

 

             The next morning when Louis woke up, sprawled out across his entire bed with his phone held loosely in his hand, he was sure of two things. One, that he had fallen asleep while talking to Harry, and two, that he was extremely late for work and was in for an ass kicking when he got to the club. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He groaned to himself over and over again as he climbed out of bed and rushed to the bathroom so that he could hurry up and get ready for work. He was trying to be positive, in telling himself that if he went really fast he wouldn’t be that late, but he was supposed to be in at six this morning and it was already nearing eight. He didn’t check, but he probably had at least ten unread messages and missed calls from Paul telling him that his ass was on the line when he did finally manage to get in. “Don’t think, just do.” He muttered to himself under his breath as he quickly washed his face, and lotioned his body from head to toe once again. Yeah, he lotioned his body more than the average person, but with the job he had, it was something that he had to do.

             After rushing through his usual bathroom routine that usually took almost a half hour, Louis walked out and slipped into some yoga pants and a black tank top that had the words baby girl scrawled across it. This was probably his favorite outfit because it showed off his amazing curves, and cute pink bellybutton ring that he didn’t get to show off often at work because creepy men tried to tug on it as some sort of pain arousal which he didn’t like at all. “Okay, I got my gym bag, my messenger bag, my phone, charger, and my headphones.” He said to himself as he went over a list in his head over everything he needed to have before he left.

             Ten minutes after making sure he was completely ready, Louis stumbled out of his apartment with a piece of cold pizza hanging from his mouth. He stumbled down to the parking garage and placed everything on top of his car before unlocking it, loading everything up and climbing in. He hummed softly and licked his fingers quickly before starting his car up and backing out of the parking garage, taking off towards the club where an angry Paul was probably standing out front with his arms crossed, waiting for Louis to arrive almost two and a half hours late.  “Come on, come on, come on!” Louis screamed as he banged angrily on his steering wheel. There was the tiniest little car accident five cars in front of him that was preventing him from making it to work. He was so close to the club that he could actually see it, but the stupid cars wouldn’t merge into the other lane so he could just move up and turn into the parking lot. He could even see Paul angrily waiting like he had assumed he would be before he even left his apartment.

             Paul huffed angrily as he watched Louis obviously panicking anxiously from inside his car about five cars away from turning into the club parking lot. He was so angry that he was on the verge of just storming down the street and ripping Louis from his car, dragging him inside. He had never been this mad at Louis who was basically a son to him, but every father and son had fights sometimes, and they were gonna have a huge one on their hands today. Normally he would understand if Louis was a bit late, the boy needed his sleep, and if he did get more than he would work better, harder, and he would be more on the ball when he got here. But today was a very important, he had a lot of big spenders coming in today, every single one of them had reserved Louis ahead of time for different times since he was the best they had, but today, of all fucking days, Louis was late, and he had an early arrival who wanted to have an early drink with Louis before taking him to one of the private rooms and getting what he paid for.

             “Come on, move this fucking traffic along!” Paul screamed, finally bubbling over and letting some of his anger leak out. “I have work to do, work that I can’t do without my main boy here!” He added in as he angrily ran his fingers through his hair that was usually short, but was growing out quickly. He looked down at all the cars that were preventing Louis from getting here, making him later and later by the minute. “Move it, move it, move it!” He screamed out louder, letting out a groan that was even louder than that and echoed a bit too. He pushed his fingers back through his hair once again, pretty sure if he did it one more time he would pull out some of the hairs on his head. “Come on!” He finally roared, completely exploding. The words fell from his mouth so loudly that people in the not moving cars in front of his place of business, turned and looked at him, some with terrified looks on their faces, and some with just angry and shocked faces.

             When Louis did finally reach the parking lot of the club, and was able to park his car in his reserved parking spot, it was almost twenty minutes later and Paul looked like he was about to hit Louis. Not that he would ever actually do that, but it sure seemed like it to Louis, like he was honestly terrified. “H-hi dad.” He stammered out, knowing that calling Paul dad was his one weakness because he and his wife weren’t able to have kids so taking Louis under his wing was all he had. He looked up at Paul with a cute little pout on his face, and a puppy dog look in his eyes, practically begging for forgiveness without even having to actually say anything. He was pretty good at this, and had gotten it down pat after begging his parents to accept his sexuality before finally deciding to kick him out.

             “Don’t you dare ‘hi dad’ me, Louis William Tomlinson.” Paul said, trying to hold back the anger in his voice so he didn’t terrify him too much. Although he was pissed off beyond belief, he did know that he loved Louis lots, no matter what. “I come into the club today, and I do my usual morning prep routine. Ya know, just like every other day, but there was something different about this day than every other day. Ya see, when I went to the back and peeked into your dressing room, you weren’t there. Weird, extremely weird considering you are almost always here an hour before me. So then I thought maybe you were in the dance hall across the street where you usually go to practice, but when I went over there you weren’t there either. Well by this time I’m suspecting that something is wrong because my Louis has never been late in the two years that he has been working for me. But I come to find out that you just overslept. That’s okay though, I don’t mind that, you deserve a little sleep what with all the work you do for me, but you weren’t just a few minutes late, or even just a half hour minutes later, you were over two and a half, almost three hours late.” Paul said, ranting on and on to Louis, giving him what he deserved, teaching him his lesson.

             Louis bit his lip roughly and nodded slowly as Paul lectured him. “I’m sorry Paul, I fell asleep without my phone plugged in, so it was dead when I woke up and I hadn’t heard any of my alarms, or gotten any of your texts. It won’t happen again, dad I promise.” He said, jutting his lips out in a pathetic pout to try and win Paul over. He just wanted to go inside, forget this ever happened and go on with his day, but knowing Paul and how he treated Louis like a son, he knew that would never happen. He knew that Paul would have to do the fatherly thing, and make sure that the point got across so he never did it again.

            “Oh no, you are not getting away with this that easily, not this time, young man.” Paul said, just as Louis had suspected he would. “I know you don’t like when people yell at you, and you hate being lectured at, but sometimes is it necessary, so please listen to me and let me get on with this. “ He added in as he sighed deeply and licked his lips his lips slowly, pushing his fingers back through his hair for the fiftieth time that day, even though it was already as disheveled as it could possibly get.

            Louis sighed deeply and nodded. “Can we at least go inside and talk about this, I don’t want anyone to hear this. It is kind of personal, and this is also extremely embarrassing.” He said with a soft voice. He was nervous to say the least, yes, he had expected Paul to talk to him like this, but not in front of people driving by with their windows down, and people walking by to get places. “I promise once we get inside you can lecture me all you want, for as long as you want, just remember that I do have a very high paying customer waiting on me, and I know you don’t want to  make him wait any longer, or lose any money.” He added in with a cocky smirk as he raised an eyebrow at Paul’s shocked face, and his open mouth. He was obviously taken back by the way Louis had spoken to him, not expecting him to talk to him like that, especially not when he was scared shitless and being all shy and quiet and nervous a few minutes, no not even minutes, seconds before.  

             When Paul finally regained his boss like, in control composure, he cleared his throat and walked in behind Louis who had already headed in after his snarky comment. It was kind of like the drop the mic and walk off sort of scenario. Louis had always been the more dramatic and sassy of the bunch, not that Paul minded because it usually brought in a lot of eager customers which was great for business. “Louis, this conversation is not over, you and I will be finishing this and no matter how much you hate it, you will be properly punished.” He said, trying to sound stern, and not like he was a being kinky. That is not what he was going for at all, especially not when he was talking to the boy who was practically his son, just without the paperwork.

             Louis sighed deeply and nodded, trying not to let how upset he was show through his slightly hardened exterior. “Okay dad, whatever you say.” He mumbled softly in an attempt to hide how much his voice was cracking. He absolutely hated when they argued because since they didn’t do it often, it was always really bad when they decided to just blow up on each other. Louis had blown up once, but Paul had blown up multiple times. He was getting better since he knew how much it scared Louis, but he was still struggling nonetheless.

             After walking inside, Louis headed down the long hall of private rooms, taking a sharp right turn into his dressing room. Not all dancers had them, only Louis because he had been here the longest, and he was the best that Paul had, bringing in all the money. He deserved better treatment,  and just more altogether than the rest of the dancers because of how much he worked, and how hard he worked. Paul knew that, and after figuring out that Louis was a treasure he needed to keep safe, he started spoiling him just to insure that he never left. If his life was amazing here, he didn’t need to leave, and that was Paul’s goal. “Get ready for your private dance, and as soon as it’s done, I want your ass sitting at the bar. We are talking about this, and you are not getting out of it.” Paul spoke sternly, popping his head into Louis’ dressing room before he continued walking down the hall to check up on his customer to make sure that he was satisfied.

             After hearing Paul’s stern and obviously angry voice, he slowed down his process of getting ready because he knew that the longer he took, the more time that Paul had to calm down, and the more time Paul had to calm down, the less screaming and crying there would be coming from Louis, and also, the better and faster the conversation would go, which is exactly what Louis wanted. He didn’t need another screaming match between the two of them, one a day was good enough for him, none a day would be even better, but you can’t always get what you want.

             It took Louis a total of 20 minutes to get ready with taking his time, and going as slow as he possibly could. When he was finally done, he pushed his fingers back through his hair one last time to make sure he looked perfect, a wide smile on his face as he walked out of his private dressing room and sauntered down the hall to room three where most of his private dances took place, room there was his room, and nobody else’s.

             “You can do this, don’t think about Paul. Just go in there, do your job, get your money and continue.” He mumbled to himself before he opened the door slowly, looking down at his feet clad in a pair of blood red stilettos. “Did someone ask for a dance?” He asked in a seductive voice, slowly closing the door behind him and clicking it so it locked.

             “Yeah, I did and I’ve been waiting for almost two hours. Should be happy that I didn’t just get up and leave. I was told you were the best dancer here, and now I’m not so sure. Your customer satisfaction rate seems to be at a zero percent for me as of right now.” The man said in an angered voice, causing Louis to look up and pout innocently at him. He absolutely hated when his customers spoke to him like that, and he could already tell this was gonna be a very bad hour. This man was coming off as someone who liked control. Those men never interacted well with Louis, and by that he means that the last man who came in like this ended up getting a stiletto to the balls. It wasn’t Louis’ fault though, the man pinned him to the wall after it was made very clear that touching wasn’t allowed. Now that he was thinking about it, Louis wasn’t sure why the hell Paul gave him this customer given his past with men like this. Maybe this was supposed to be his punishment.

             “Hello? I’m still waiting, god if I could give you a negative customer satisfaction rating, I definitely would. This is the worst private dance service that I have ever gotten.” The man spoke up, snapping Louis from his thoughts about how much he hated Paul right now, and maybe even his thoughts about how he wished Harry was here right now, he would beat the shit out of the man without a doubt. He shook his head to snap himself from his thoughts yet again before he slowly walked over to the man sat in the chair.

             He was just about to sit down in the man’s lap, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. This was very strange considering in the two years he had been working here, no one had interrupted him while he was locked away in a private dance room. “One second, I’m so sorry honey.” He said in a slight purr, trying to satisfy the man as much as he could so that he wasn’t stingey on his pay at the end of the session.

             He stood up and walked to the door, pushing his fingers back through his hair before unlocking it and slowly opening it. To say he was surprised to see Paul standing there, would definitely be an understatement. Paul had never once interrupted him during a private dance, he barely even talked to Louis while he was on his shift because he had always felt it a little awkward since he considered Louis to be like his son, he didn’t want to see his son like that.

             “There’s someone here to see you, and he says it’s urgent, he needs to see you right now.” Paul said before Louis could even open his mouth.

             At the other end of the club, Harry stood at the bar, sipping on a lemonade since it was only noon. Alcohol this early in the morning was definitely not a good idea, no matter how well he could hold it down. Plus, he needed to be completely sober when Louis walked out because he wasn’t sure how he would react seeing his sexiness and beauty when he was in a slightly tipsy state, he could barely take it in when he was sober. “Just be honest with him, that’s the best you can do.” He said to himself, giving himself a small pep talk before looking up, a charming smile growing on his face when he saw Louis approaching from the end of the private hall, his hips swaying side to side slowly, drawing Harry’s eyes to follow. The boy managed to make the whole world seem like it was in slow motion, and Harry loved it.

             When Louis stopped walking and looked up at Harry from where he was leaning against the bar top, Harry looked back down at him and bit his lip roughly. “I know that you’re surprised to see me again so soon, but did you really expect me to wait that long to see you again after the texts we exchanged yesterday?” He asked, his charming smile slowly turning into a smirk as he saw Louis’ cheeks slowly start to turn red. “I just had to stop by and see you because, well because uh…” He pushed his fingers back through his sexy, but still slightly unruly curls as he stuttered over his words. He was normally so confident, and maybe even a little full of himself. Why was talking to this boy that he barely knew, so fucking hard? He needed to get it together.

             “Because why, baby? Come on and spit it out.” Louis said with a chuckle, miming the movements that Harry was making, pushing his fingers through his short fringe. “Don’t be such a nervous Nelly.” He added in, teasing the taller, handsome boy as he waited for him to say what he was trying to say. He knew that he was totally being a tease, but he didn’t care, Harry had teased him multiple times in the past two days, and you get what you give.

              Harry sighed softly, and licked his lips, trying to shake away the thoughts about why this boy, this one boy in particular managed to make him break down his tough exterior. “I came by to see you, and I interrupted your private session because I was worried about you.” He said quickly, getting it out in one breath, ripping it off like a bandaid. “You fell asleep without replying to my text last night, and then you didn’t reply at all this morning. Knowing your line of work, I was scared that something had happened to you.” He added in, his cheeks turning the lightest shade of red so it was barely noticeable.

             Louis gasped softly in complete shock when he heard what Harry had to say. Someone was actually worried about him, the only other person that ever worried about him to this degree was Paul, so this was definitely new. “I uh...I don’t know what to say. I’m completely flattered by this.” He said, his cheeks turning a dark red as he looked down at his feet and giggling softly. “I’m sorry I caused you to worry too, I passed out last night with my phone in my hand and it was dead when I woke up in the morning. It’s in my dressing room charging right now.” He added in, looking back up Harry who was just smiling like an idiot.

             “You’re such a cutie.” He said with a soft chuckle, reaching out to caress his cheek with his slightly rough textured thumb. “I would love to see that bashful smile more, maybe tonight at my boxing match?” He asked, licking slowly over his lips as he waited for Louis to say yes to being asked out on their first date.

            Louis smiled wider than he did before and nodding frantically. “Oh, I would love to, I really would.” He said, happily giggling like a little school girl who was really bad at containing her excitement about how she felt about the cute, new football player.

            Harry smiled and relaxed when Louis agreed. “I’ll  need you to text my your address, and I’ll probably be there around seven to pick you up so be ready.” He hummed softly, pushing Louis’ caramel fringe out of his face so he could see his blue eyes that were glimmering with pure joy. He liked how that looked in the boy’s eyes and he wanted to see it a lot more.

             Louis nodded slowly and tried to wipe the smile off his face that was probably making him look ridiculous, but he couldn’t do it and he really didn’t care either. “I guess I’ll see you then, I can’t wait.” He said before he turned around and got ready to walk away with a sigh, he had to go back to the horrible, angry, impatient man and give him the one hour private dance that he paid for.

“Oh no you don’t.” Harry said just before Louis was about to walk away, reaching out and grabbing his wrist so he could pull him back into his chest. It was a very romantic gesture, and while people didn’t really expect that out of Harry, he was secretly a really romantic guy. He leaned down and didn’t give Louis time to react before he was leaning down and molding their lips together. And even as cliche as it sounds, their lips fit together like puzzle pieces.

  


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boxer!Harry and stripper!Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize in advance if updates are ever late or slow. I'm a very busy girl and tend to get carried away in things often. I will do my best to always update on time!
> 
> -@ughhyeslarry

I know I suck so much! It's been way too long since I've updated, but my life has been really chaotic this past year and I really just haven't had the time to just sit down and write. In July I'm moving from Texas up to New York to go to college, and live with my long distance girlfriend of almost two years, so I have a lot on my plate as far figuring all that out, but I promise I'm gonna try harder to upload a chapter at least once a month.

Also, if you have ideas for a one shots, I'd love to start writing some of those too, so just leave an idea in the comment section below and I'll start working on those too!

-@ughhyeslarry


End file.
